When a dentist is going to fill a molar, and particularly when he is to treat a root canal, it is usual that he rinses the cavity in the molar or root canal, respectively, for instance to remove grains and/or debris (for instance bacteria) resulting during preceding drilling actions or rasping actions. To that end, he has a kind of syringe, i.e. a piston in a cylinder, with a sharp needle of which the end is placed in the molar or root canal, respectively. The dentist presses the piston, which presses rinsing liquid out of the cylinder, and a little jet of the rinsing liquid sprays through the needle into the cavity of the root canal. The quality of the ultimate result of the treatment, for instance the filled root canal, depends among other things of a well implemented rinsing action: in case rinsing is not performed correctly and clutter or bacteria remain behind, it is possible that for instance inflammations arise.
It has appeared that the quality of the rinsing action depends to an important extent on the expertise of the dentist in question. If he generates a rinsing jet which is too powerful, for instance by using ultrasonic rinsing techniques, there is a chance on damage to the soft tooth tissue. On the other hand, a jet which is insufficiently powerful has an insufficient cleansing action.
It has appeared that, under normal circumstances, the cleansing effect of a rinsing action is often not 100%, but that the cleansing effect can be improved by vibrating the rinsing jet. This improvement of the cleansing effect is known per se, and the state of the art involves large, complicated and expensive apparatus for generating an ultrasonic vibration, which vibration is transferred to the piston/cylinder combination by means of one or more hoses. These hoses make it difficult for the rinsing syringe to be easily handled.
Furthermore, a problem of an approach according to the state of the art is that the end tip of the sharp spraying needle vibrates wildly in transverse direction, and thus can hit wildly against the wall of the root canal to be treated, which is not only unpleasant but may also lead to damaging healthy tissue.